Percabeth One-shot
by AwesomedaughterofAthena101
Summary: A one shot because I'm bored LOL


**Hi,**

 **This is my first fan fiction so please cut me some slack. But I'm one of those people who wants to skip the compliments and just find out how I can be better. So please constructive criticism.**

 **I wish I owned PJO**

 **Oliver POV**

I'm the one people run from. The school bully. My friends aren't really friends, just people who hang with me because I'm the "safe" one. My biggest target? Percy Jackson. Hes so easy to target because hes a weirdo who has dyslexia and fails EVERYTHING!

"Yo Jackson! PE next and that's, what your best subject? The guy who can't even throw a football." Everyone in the hallway laughed but I could swear I hear Jackson say "If only you knew"

\- This line break wishes it was more awesome-

At PE coach Lawing told us we were doing something new today.

" We've brought in some professionals from a camp on long island. Now since they have been training for years they can do things they can't so I don't want to you to try anything other then whats shown to you, okay?"

"Yes coach" Chorused the class. Then the doors opened.

The three that came in where some of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. The one to the right had kaleidoscopic eyes and chocolate brown hair that was cut choppily. On most girls that would ugly but it seemed to suit her. The one on the other side had pixie cut black hair and eyes that seemed to spark with electricity. In her hair was a silver circlet and she wore a death to barbie top. The weird thing about her was the bow slung around her shoulder and down her back. Then I looked to the middle. She was like an angel, not that I'd admit it. Her blonde hair hung around her soft face in princess curls and her eyes were stormy but they also looked broken, like she'd seen things that shouldn't be seen. Blondie wore a plain white shirt with an owl on it and owl earrings. What was the owl thing about? She stepped forward.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. Not Annie, Beth, Betty etc just Annabeth. This" She gestured to the choppy haired girl "Is Piper. She wont give her last name because she absolutely hates the way people react to it. This" she gestured to the black haired girl " Is Thalia who also wont give her last name either. This is probably to do with the puns. Ow Thalia!" Thalia had hit her on the back of the head. "What? It's all Leo says nowadays! Now two things. One, we are all taken so you can close your mouths." This was directed at the jocks who were practically drooling. Two, we are here to teach you greek-style sword fighting."

At this murmurs and muttering swept through the crowd. I mean sword fighting? Is that safe? I guess they are professionals. Annabeth raise her hands and everyone fell silent. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy smirking in her direction as if he knew something.

"Okay everyone grab a wooden sword and stand in lines in front of us" I rushed to get a sword and watched as Percy took a pen out of his pocket then suddenly he was holding a wooden sword. I also saw Annabeth frown in his direction.

"Okay people I need a volunteer to demonstrate sparring and show off a few moves." And I was surprised to see Percy mockingly put up his hand as if he was daring her to pick him. She obviously noticed and a malevolent look crossed her face.

"Okay seaweed brain you're on." She drew a wicked looking white sword and stood in a battle stance as he swaggered up to the front with his wooden sword.

"3..2..1..FIGHT" At this Percy and Annabeth lunged forward and started to spar. They slashed and spun , blocked each other and in the end Annabeth's blade was on Percy's neck. The coach started clapping and the class did the same, looks of awe crossing their faces. I saw Thalia and Piper roll their eyes while clapping as if they'd seen better.

"Well as someone who hasn't trained properly for 3 months I'm surprised you lasted so long, Seaweed Brain." Seaweed Brain? How does she know him?

"Maybe I have been training and I let you win." Percy said slyly. Annabeth scoffed and punched his arm. Hard. But Percy didn't even wince. He then did something that shocked me and everyone else. He leaned down and kissed her! WHAT? Even worse she kissed back, until Thalia called GET A ROOM!

"Oh yeah for anyone who doesn't know yet this is my girlfriend Annabeth." Said Percy and all the boys glared while Annabeth glared back with her stormy grey eyes that would make Thalia whimper. Well maybe not. After this day Percy Jackson would not be picked on because everyone and I mean everyone was scared of his girlfriend and I can't say that I'm not.


End file.
